User talk:Christhewalrus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Selina Kyle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MakeShift (talk) 22:11, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey there, I'd ask that in future you go about mass-reverting edits with a bit more class. While I agree LGBT+ characters don't necessarily need to be categorised, the fact that you just went and changed them all with no discussion, as should've been done, as well as removing talk page messages, which should not be done, makes it seem as if you simply have no respect for common decency, or best practice. Consider this a warning, as we all want to edit in peace. —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:35, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Response Pardon me if this sounds rude but did you happen to actually read what that user put on the talk page for Etta Candy? It was a rant about the "blackification" and "gayification" of the character and that's not (to my understanding) what the talk pages are for because they are supposed to be places to discuss changes to articles, not to rant about political issues. I also tried explaining to the user that we don't categorize sexuality but they would only keep calling me a vandal when really they were the "vandals" so there was little I could do. If you ask me I handled was very "decent" because I had messaged you previously and got no response, so I did my best to keep it under control. So sorry that reverting BLATANT vandalism and sending messages to the user explaining why (and using edit summaries as well) his/her edits weren't needed was "grossly negligent". Have the NICEST day :) Edit warring While it's your talk page, it is others' way to contact you, so you don't have the right to simply remove messages, unless of course it's blatant abuse or the like. The comment on Etta Candy's talk page was unnecessary, I'll agree, but edit warring, as you've consistently done, is very much grossly negligent. It clogs up the recent changes, it clogs up a page's revision history, and it's simply just an act of being a nuisance. The user was only acting logically, and you could have had a simple discussion if edit summaries very clearly weren't working. —MakeShift (talk · ) 08:49, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Edit Warring I'm simply trying to remove his messages accusing me of vandalism, because it's something I haven't done, which iswhy I'm removing them. The messages are also an old issue which has been resolved already, so there isn't a need for them. I told them several times that I was getting rid of the messages because they weren't needed and they were basically just harassing me in them and accusing ME of being a vandal, which I wasn't. If there is an ACTUAL new issue brought up they can absolutely message me here but those old, accusatory, false, messages really are nothing but slanderous eyesores.